


Plain Talking, Only Gets Us So Far

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: Machine of Death - Formula 1 series [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Machine of Death, crash, sebson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: "Is it true?" Jenson's blood ran cold at the soft-spoken sentence. He smiled faintly at Fernando and excused himself before turning around to meet Sebastian's gaze. "Is it true? Are you really retiring?"Sebson, set in the Machine of Death series.





	Plain Talking, Only Gets Us So Far

**Author's Note:**

> The machine had been invented a few years ago: a machine that could tell, from just a sample of your blood, how you were going to die. It didn’t give you the date and it didn’t give you specifics. It just spat out a sliver of paper upon which were printed, in careful block letters, the words DROWNED or CANCER or OLD AGE or CHOKED ON A HANDFUL OF POPCORN. It let people know how they were going to die.
> 
> Based on the book Machine of Death.

Plain Talking, Only Gets Us So Far

"Is it true?" Jenson's blood ran cold at the soft-spoken sentence. He smiled faintly at Fernando and excused himself before turning around to meet Sebastian's gaze. "Is it true? Are you really retiring?" His voice cracked, lip quivering mercilessly.   
Jenson stared at the beer in his hand, fidgeting with the sticker on the bottle.   
"Seb, I-I..." He fell silent when the blond took a hold of his arm. The tight grip made the Brit look up in astonishment.   
"Why quit now?" Sebastian sneered. All the sadness of mere seconds ago had been replaced with anger. "You're a champion, you should keep pushing! Not give up because a few years were shit!"  
"A few years?" Jenson pulled his arm out of the German's grip, slamming the beer on the bar. "I've had more misery in this sport than joy! It took me nine years to become champion! Hell, it took me six fucking years to win a race! I've stuck with Honda through thick and thin and they keep producing crap so why should I stay!"  
Sebastian rubbed his tired eyes, already regretting the words he'd said.   
"I'm not saying you should stay at McLaren. Search a new team!"  
Jenson scoffed in disbelief: "No team is exactly looking for an old bloke like me, now are they? Besides we can't be all as lucky as some around here."  
Taken aback, Sebastian's gaze hardened. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You were thrown into a good car from the moment you arrived. BMW, Toro Rosso, RedBull and now fucking Ferrari. You don't know how difficult it is to make your way up from scratch, without fancy sponsors!"  
He slowly nodded his head, acknowledging Jenson's words held some truth. He didn't know, but he'd worked so much to achieve those sponsors.   
"Well maybe you'd gotten sponsors if you drove better, Jense."  
Jenson didn't reply, just looked at Sebastian with the hint of a smile. It enerved the German. He felt agitated by the resting glare. He wanted to run away, escape the deadly gaze. Jenson finally broke eye-contact as he downed the bottle.  
He leaned closer to Sebastian, whispered his in ear: "Prove it, then."  
Jenson patted him on the back before exiting the bar. Sebastian, dumbstruck, was rooted in place.

Fernando had witnessed most of the rather loud conversation, but hadn't been close enough to actually hear what had been said. When he saw the Ferrari-driver alone, he'd figured now was as good a time as any to ask.  
"Hey Sebastian," He approched the blond. "Where's Jenson?"  
The German licked his lips, deep in thought. It seemed as if he didn't even register Fernando. The Spaniard was about to walk away when Sebastian reacted. "I need you to do something for me."

"Look Jenson, I'm sorry but we can't do this!" Sebastian exclaimed going with a hand through his curls. "If they find out we broke onto the track we're going to end up in jail."  
Jenson rolled his eyes, from inside his McLaren 675LT. "Get in your car and race me, you pussy."  
Sebastian let out a frustrated cry before getting in his Ferrari F12 Berlinetta.  
"One lap, okay!"   
Jenson waved his hand, agreeing: "Yeah, yeah."  
From the sidelines of the Abu Dhabi track stood Fernando, watching without the knowledge of his teammate. Fear began to settle in the pit of his stomach as he heard the motors of both cars roar. 'This isn't going to end well.'

Jenson laughed to himself as he'd outbraked Sebastian at the first turn. He could imagine the grumbling in the younger man's cockpit. He wasn't going to let the German get away with what he'd said. He'd show him who's the better driver, even if it was in a roadcar.  
The first DRS-zone appeared and he pressed the pedal to the metal, enjoying the roaring of his beauty. When a red hood appeared next to him, Jenson noticed himself steering slightly to the left before he'd even caught himself thinking of it.  
Sebastian had to brake hard, the car loosing a bit of grip without the traction control on. Jenson berated himself a little for executing such a dangerous move, but forgot that soon after as Sebastian had caught up with him yet again in sector 3. The F12 pulled up beside him as Jenson turned into the last corner.

"Where is he?!" The high-pitched scream pulled Jenson out of his gaze as a blond woman entered the track. "Where's Seb?" The Brit realized who it was and even more sadness filled him. 'Hanna.'  
A medic went to her to try and explain what'd happened, but Jenson felt the need to do so himself. He walked up to her, taking off the blanket someone had draped around him.   
"Hanna?" She glanced up at him, piercing blue eyes already bloodshot. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault." Jenson told her everything, beginning from the conversation in the bar to the crash that ultimately had been his fault and cost her boyfriend's life.  
The moment he finished a hand graced his cheek. The slap left behind an awful sting but he deserved the pain right now.   
"How dare you?! After what's on his card, you still dare him to something dangerous like this! Get out of my sight." Hanna turned her back towards the Brit.   
Shocked by her answer, Jenson felt confused. "What card?"

He was sitting in his room when a knock sounded on the door. "Jense, it's me!" Realizing it was Fernando, Jenson stood up from his spot on the couch and opened the door. The Spaniard stood awkwardly in the doorway.   
"He wanted you to have this." Fernando reached out towards Jenson, handing him a small enveloppe. "I'm sorry."  
As Fernando left without another word, Jenson closed the door. He ripped open the enveloppe. A white card and a napkin dropped out. He decided to read the few words scribbled onto the napkin first.   
'Wish you didn't have to find out like this, Seb.'  
The Brit turned over the card, already dreading slightly what he'd find on it: 'Prove it, then'.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. A comment or a kudos are always welcome <3


End file.
